


Stay

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [31]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Is this becoming redundant? I have been writing more songs with ships as of late, and I wonder if it's becoming redundant. I probably should stop after this one. I finally found a ship with the song 'Stay,' with the help of one of my friends. Now I can finally move on. Finally.





	Stay

Leo sat up on their bed and looked down a Nyx. He smiled as he saw the sun shine on her. She always looked beautiful to him. He placed his hand on hers, before leaving to go do something. She slowly opened her eyes, gripping his hand, wanting him to stay. At first, she didn't mind that she was lonely, she thought it was for the best, but now, she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted him to stay, now and forever, she didn't want to be alone ever again. 

He smiled, kissing her forehead as soon as a song started to play on their radio clock. Nyx held onto his hand tighter when she heard the song that came on. "Waiting for the time to pass you by, hope the winds of change will change your mind, I could give a thousand reasons why, and I know you, and you've got to," the radio played. It took a long while for Nyx to realize her feelings towards Leo. He was willing to wait all of eternity for her to love him. 

"Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up, we can stay forever young. Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola, underneath the rising sun. I could give a thousand reasons why, but you're going, and you know that." He knew she had make it on her own, living in isolation, not having anyone to help her out. Whenever she told him stories about her life, it always pained him. He couldn't fathom the idea of being alone, even for so long. She probably could give thousands, even millions of reasons why for him not to stay. He tightened his grip on her hand, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time, the clock is ticking, so stay," the song played. Nyx knew that Leo had to leave, she wanted him to stay, just a while longer, even if he had to leave right away. "All you have to do is wait a second, your hands on mine, the clock is ticking, so stay. All you have to do is... uh. All you have to do is stay." To her, time was an illusion, it didn't matter much. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay, with her, forever. 

Leo leaned close to her face and kissed her lips. She loved it when she felt his lips on hers, soft and caring. "Won't admit what I already know, I've never been the best at letting go." As much as she wanted to talk, she didn't want admit to anything, or how right Leo can be sometimes. She didn't think none of this would work out, but he was right, especially about last night. "I don't wanna spend the night alone. Guess I need you, and I need to," the song went on. She didn't want to be alone anymore, luckily she won't, Leo is here for her now. If she had a problem, she could go to him, and he could go to her if he had one. 

"Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up, we can stay forever young." Even though she looked eternally young, Leo didn't care, he never cared. In reality, he didn't want to grow up, he wished he could stay forever young, and he wanted to do it with her. They could sit on their couch forever young, having drinks, looking at the rising sun. They could stay with each other, now and forever. The two were glad that meet each other, nothing would ever change that, no matter what hardships that they go through. "All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time, the clock is ticking, so stay. All you have to do is wait a second, your hands on mine, the clock is ticking, so stay," the song played as Leo let go of her hand. 

He got ready to leave, needing to get some work done. Nyx stayed in bed, thinking of what could possible happen to him. She sat up and looked at him with a sorrow expression. "Stay," she muttered, "please stay." He sighed, getting back onto the bed. He loomed over her, putting his hands onto the headboard. "Everything will be fine," he told her, "I will come back," he kissed her lips. She kissed him back, but kept kissing him, letting her tongue dance in his mouth. "Promise me that you'll come back," she said seriously. "I promise. Nothing in the world will tear me apart from you," he promised.

Leo kissed her once more before getting off the bed and leaving the house. She put her finger tips to her lips and watched him leave. Now that he, and the rest of his family, was in her life, she felt a lot less lonely. Even though the feeling was still there, it still hurt, but it didn't feel as bad. She finally had someone to share her burdens with, even though she still didn't vocalize them very well. "All you have do to is stay," rang over and over in her ears. "Stay, stay, stay," was all she wanted him to do, even though he will be long gone before she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this becoming redundant? I have been writing more songs with ships as of late, and I wonder if it's becoming redundant. I probably should stop after this one. I finally found a ship with the song 'Stay,' with the help of one of my friends. Now I can finally move on. Finally.


End file.
